Shining Sovereignty
by SilverFoxes-BlackWolves
Summary: AU Sakura is the middle princess of the Lite kingdom. At the urging of her family, she decides to look for a groom, and her parents invite three princes and one king from the three neighboring kingdoms to vie for her hand. SakuXLeeSasuKakaNaru NejiTen
1. I: And So It Began

_Shining Sovereignty_

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, I have other stories to be working on. ****Wah****wah****wah****I was struck by this one in a dream, and my friends are very, very excited about it. They're beating me with sticks! ****xD**** Okay, maybe not, but my best friend will if I don't at least get this thing started.****I promise, the next chapter of **_**Their Poison **_**is coming soon, and my motivations for **_**Silver Tears**_** are few and far between. I ****apologize to the readers of that story, few as they are.****Also, this story is rated 'M' because of very mature subject matter to come. It just starts out all happy and nice and stuff. ****Anyways, please enjoy!******

Disclaimer: I do not own the **Naruto**** Characters. I do, however, own this story, universe, and Sakura's family, as well as any other non-series characters unless otherwise specified.**

Chapter I: And So It Began

Princess Sakura slept within the chambers of her room as the sun began to rise on this lovely morning. A large pink and white four-poster bed supported her thin, tired frame. Her large, jade eyes were still shut with sleep, but if one looked closely enough, they could see them fluttering and darting beneath their lids. She shifted a little, a quiet grunt escaping her slightly parted lips, and her soft pink hair splayed across her white, silk pillow. Finally, her eyes slipped open as the sun's rays attacked them violently with light. TenTen had thrown open the curtains again to ensure she woke early, it seemed. Her famous orbs slightly blurred with sleep, the middle princess of the Lite Kingdom crossed the large chamber and snapped the curtains closed with an exasperated sigh, although she did not intend to go back to bed. Striding in the other direction, she pulled out a drawer and began to prepare herself for her day.

A few minutes later, the Princess floated her way down the many halls and flights of stairs that lead to the main dining room for breakfast. The hugely long table centered in it was mostly empty, with the exception of her family sitting at the far end. Her father stood from his seat at the head of the table and welcomed her with a large smile. He was a tall man of a large build, his hair a light blonde that fell just below his ears, and his eyes the same color as Sakura's. A small beard was centered on his chin, and an ivory fang-shaped item protruded from his left ear. An elaborate but small golden circlet wrapped around his forehead, with a large topaz glowing in the center of it, surrounded by diamonds. A cape was clasped around his neck, white with golden embroidery, and his clothes were mostly the same colors. He raised one large hand in greeting and it glowed brilliantly from the number of rings adorning each finger. His hearty voice boomed, "Good morning, my dear daughter Sakura! I assume you slept well?" All the time, Sakura had been walking up the table to get closer to him, and when he finished the sentence, she was at her seat, a few from his.

"Good morning, Father," she replied with a glittering smile, slipping into a seat next to her elder sister. The King seated himself again, and they waited patiently for the youngest member of the royal family to arrive so that they may begin eating. In conversation, Sakura responded to his question: "Of course I slept well, by the way. That bed feels as though I am sleeping on clouds." Her father replied with another large smile, and she didn't let hers diminish any. This was how things worked in their family.

"Sakura," started the sister next to her. Where Sakura's hair was short and light pink, her sister Akiko's was long and darker, reaching to about the middle of her back when braided. Wispy bangs fell slightly into her face, and she had fun puffing them with air to move them out of her eyes, which were their mother's deep shade of violet. She was known to really be the spitting image of her mother. "Have you told Mother and Father what you told me yet?" A mildly devious grin tugged at the corners of her lips, but she knew that Sakura wouldn't be teased by something that silly, especially since she had been planning on telling the King and Queen anyways.

At this, though, their mother leaned forward. "What is it you were going to tell us, Sweetie?" Her hair, much in the same fashion as her eldest daughter's, was draped over her right shoulder in a thick braid with gold thread braided in amongst the magenta strands. A circlet identical to her husband's was wrapped around her own forehead, and glittered beneath her bangs. Her clothes were a combination of deep purples and pinks, and white, with gold stitches weaving sinuously throughout to make lovely looping patterns. Several large gold bangles and rings adorned her small and thin wrists and hands, which were pressed interestedly against the table.

Feeling the pressure put on her, Sakura flushed slightly and looked down at her lovely, still empty, china plate. Gold leaf made gorgeous patterns across the otherwise plain and white surface, and she stared at the intricate designs with interest until she felt her sister prod her with a thin finger. "Well… I was considering marriage…"

Queen Takara had to remind herself that it was unladylike to leave her mouth hanging open. For the longest time, Sakura had been adamant about not marrying—at least not until she found someone she was sure she wanted to marry. "Are—are you sure? Really!? Oh, Sakura, that is so great!!" a cry of joy escaped the queen's lips, and Sakura felt her blush deepen a little. Luckily, before her father could boom anything to the entire kingdom, the huge double doors at the other end of the dining hall slammed open loudly, and a little girl was seen panting hard with her arms spread wide as if she had been the one to push the heavy portals open. Short blonde hair stuck up in pigtails and large green eyes stared at her startled family.

"Sorry I'm late!!" cried the small voice of Princess Hazumi, interrupted slightly by pants and gasps for breath. The girl seemed no older than ten, at least six years younger than Sakura, and ten from Akiko. Not to mention their elder brother Kogane, who was even five years older than Akiko. But he had left to travel and hadn't been heard from for months, so bringing up his name was a sensitive subject.

"Hazumi! There is no need to slam open the doors!" Queen Takara cried, but was calmed by King Ouken as he rested a steadying hand on her dramatically smaller shoulder. "Anyways, please come sit down next to me so that we may begin our meal." The youngest princess skittered quickly across the dining hall and slipped into a seat next to her mother, who fussed with her hair while the King clapped his large hands and called out for their meal to be served to them, now that Hazumi had arrived. Servants and cooks came out carrying large trays filled with steaming and lovely foods, which were all served heartily to the royal family. Sakura's trusted maid, TenTen, stepped into the hall and was beckoned to join them in their breakfast, and who was she to decline such an invitation? So they ate and talked and Ouken proclaimed to anyone who would listen—which meant everyone, because who would ignore the king?!—that his daughter was actually planning to marry. "What about King Kakashi, Dear? He's recently widowed—since Queen Anko died so suddenly and all. A snake bite too. So tragic…." Takara trailed off slightly, but was brought back up by Ouken's loud, merry voice.

"Of course, we shall invite him as well! He is an honorable young man! Fought with me in the Sendian War, and I knew his father well. And I was there, watching, as he found the need for that eye-patch of his!" Sakura shuddered visibly. King Kakashi was a nice man, no doubt. He had even helped her to become better at horseback riding, and was not a bad teacher. But he was older than her by a decent amount—at least fifteen years!—and, as her father had mentioned, wore an eye-patch. Yeuck. But she figured that there would be other, younger choices. And she couldn't rule him out just for his age and…erm… disability. That would be horribly cruel. "But also! We'll have to invite Prince Naruto! I like that boy. He is a funny one!" Just thinking about the boisterous young prince caused Ouken to chuckle heartily, until he was interrupted by Akiko.

"Oh, oh! And Prince Sasuke, too! Soooo dreamyy" Akiko rested her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table as she gazed up at the ceiling dazedly, until her mother leaned slightly across the table and whipped each arm with her napkin.

"No elbows on the table, young lady!" Takara lectured, then smiled warily at Sakura. "I don't quite know about that Prince Sasuke, though. He seems…. A little 'off', if you know what I mean…"

"Are you crazy, Mother?!" Akiko sputtered. She knew that the younger prince of the Fire Kingdom was far too young for her—his older brother was more her age—but she still insisted that he was the more handsome of the two. Sakura agreed, but appeared to be better at hiding her attractions from her family.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" And so the fight began.

A few minutes later, all was silent until Hazumi piped up: "Oh, what about Prince Lee? He is so nice to me—he gave me candy once!" she smiled widely, and TenTen, from the other side of the table, giggled slightly and muttered something about her being cute enough to kill. Sakura smiled only barely; Lee was a nice enough boy, but very… odd.

She remembered the first time they met very clearly: His parents had thrown a ball and invited her parents. All of the parents, being, well, parents, decided that it would be 'so cute' to make a pre-teen Sakura dance with the year-older Lee. She had been utterly perturbed at the idea, but they had forced her into it. He walks up to her, him thirteen and her twelve, and tells her with a huge smile, "You are very pretty! Will you be my girlfriend? I will protect you with my life!" His eyes were large and dark, and his eyebrows even larger. It was them that scared her so badly that she actually ran away to hide in the gardens, while she watched the swans on the pond, the moonlight reflecting… And then Prince Sasuke…Sakura felt herself blushing and the table becoming silent. When she came back to earth, she stared around her and found her family and TenTen staring back. "You space out something major, Sakura," Akiko commented with a grin, and Sakura smacked her with an open hand. Shortly after, the meal was over and the whole family was allowed to leave the table and get themselves ready for whatever it was that they were to do. Ouken set himself to personally writing messages to be delivered to each of the respected guests that they knew would be soon to arrive. Sakura was still in a little shock that they were moving it along so quickly—she just hoped that they wouldn't force her to pick within any less time than a few months. At least!


	2. II: Greetings

Shining Sovereignty

**AN: Omigosh! I'm sorry this took so long. School and distractions and such abound, y'see. : I'm working though, I promise! DX**

Chapter II: Greetings.

A terrific din echoed through the palace of the Lite Kingdom; the sounds of cheers, clattering of horses, and carriage wheels running across the cobbled courtyard. All of the people of the capitol, Ranpu, were gathered in the palace grounds, eagerly watching as the first of Princess Sakura's suitors arrived. A dark carriage--burgundy red with ebony and gold accents--was the first to pull into the courtyard. Two large, black horses tugged the elegant car along, until they reached a stop in front of the large front doors. King, Queen, and Princesses all stood out front atop a wondrously elegant golden velvet carpet leading up to them from the street. The driver of the car jumped down and steadied the steeds, then strode to the door and opened it. Darkness inside hid the occupant until he stepped out. Jet black hair framed either side of a pale face, and stuck up in points at the back. Equally dark eyes contrasted with the skin-tone just as sharply as the hair, and a smug grin completed the handsome face. Red, black, and gold clothes covered his princely frame and he strode forward to the royal family through the coos and screams of the female members of the crowd. His driver closed the door behind him and jumped back onto the carriage, driving it away towards the stables. Reaching his hosts, he bowed respectfully, and they bowed and curtsied in return. "Welcome, Prince Sasuke of the Fire Kingdom!"Ouken's voice boomed, and more cheers deafened them.

"Thank you, King Ouken, Queen Takara, Princesses Akiko, Sakura, and Hazumi. I hope to become a welcomed addition to your family." Turning his pitch-colored hues on Sakura, they locked with her jade ones. As he straightened his body, he never broke the contact, although in his peripheral vision, he didn't fail to notice Akiko shifting enviously next to her sister, fidgeting with her braid. For the length of time their eyes were locked, Sakura couldn't force herself to do anything, let alone breathe. A slip of his control, and she saw a quick flash of red before he blinked his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Your Highness," he breathed to Sakura as he neared her, extending his hand and taking hers lightly in it, "How terribly impolite of me."Never losing his smug grin, he bent his head and kissed her hand, and all the blood of her body rushed to her head, more specifically her cheeks, and she felt her knees grow weak.

"Th-Thank you, my Prince,"she managed to say as he released her hand. "P-Please follow my maid to your chambers..."Stepping to the side, she parted with her parents and motioned within the large doors, where TenTen stood waiting to show him to his room. The mousy-haired girl bowed deeply, and then skittered off in the direction she was supposed to, purposefully avoiding his eyes. She always did that, with every male guest. Sakura had yet to find out why, even after all the years they had been close friends. But before she could trouble her thoughts on that subject for too much longer, a second carriage pulled in. This one was pulled by two palomino horses, huge, noble, and proud. Dark eyes and white hair darted, and silvery horseshoes clattered loudly against the cobblestones beneath cloud white feathers. The driver steadied his team much as the first had, then stood next to the door which opened itself. Pure white paint covered the elegant carriage, and when the driver opened the door topped by a curtained window, the first thing that the crowd saw was a head adorned by pointed blonde hair as Prince Naruto of the Wind Kingdom stepped out onto the velvet carpet. Three thin lines crossed each of his cheeks and a single golden circlet wrapped around his brow and laughing blue eyes scanned the crowd and a wide, toothy grin stretched across his lips. His grin, however, was nothing like that of the previous arrival's, however: this grin was filled with mirth. His driver, similar to that of Prince Sasuke, climbed back up top and set the horses on the way to the stables. An outlandishly-bright orange outfit clothed him, and the crowd didn't know how to respond, so they simply cheered, and he laughed.

Prince Naruto walked up to the royal family of the Lite Kingdom and shook King Ouken's hand, then kissed the hands of the queen and her daughters. Sakura smiled uncomfortably and greeted him, and he smiled back somewhat nervously, a thin blush covering his cheeks. Just as he had welcomed Prince Sasuke, King Ouken, in his booming voiced, called out, "Welcome, Prince Naruto of the Wind Kingdom!" More cheers from the crowd split the air, and TenTen slipped back outside to where Sakura waited.

"Here, good Prince, let my maid show you to your room," Sakura instructed, smiling. TenTen bowed just as she had to Prince Sasuke and led him down the halls. After a few more minutes passed and a single horse trotted into the square. A large, elegant beast, dark and stormy grey in color, he was ridden by a single man. Tall, silver hair stood up from the head of King Kakashi of the Thunder Kingdom, with a golden crown noticeable amongst the almost-upright strands. A dark blue riding cloak wrapped around his shoulders as he clattered into the courtyard, the crowd cheering loudly for the war hero. A token of his previous service could be noted by looking at the patch that covered his left eye, but didn't entirely hide the scar that peeked out of the top and bottom. His other eye was coal black, and gazed around at the crowd with an amused interest as he stepped down from his mount. A servant quickly ran down from the castle and lead the animal away as the king strode up the carpeted stairs. He bowed deeply to his ally-in-arms, who returned the gesture, then shook his hand warmly.

"Welcome, King Kakashi of the Thunder Kingdom!" Ouken boomed as he had previously.

"It's very good to be here, King Ouken!"he smiled beneath a dark mask that hid his features. It was a mystery why he covered his face, but made many a woman wish to view what lay beneath. Ouken returned the sentiment and Kakashi turned his attention on his comrade's wife. "Queen Takara, what a pleasure to see you again. If Anko were still with us, she would have sent me with armloads of gifts for you, but unfortunately, all I can offer is this,"and he politely kissed her hand, quickly and discretely tugging his mask down and back up again before anyone could notice. "Of course, that is in the past, and we are looking to the future!"Smiling, he turned his attention on Sakura with short greetings to her sisters, and bowed deeply before her. "Princess, it is a pleasure to see you as well,"and he left it at that, leaving her very relieved. TenTen smiled slightly and bowed to him, then beckoned him to follow her to where he would be staying until a decision was reached. But she turned just before she stepped back inside and stared anxiously down the road for the next guest before shaking her head and darting to her duty.

The last guest to arrive was Prince Lee, in a dark green carriage drawn by chestnut horses. He stepped out to a grand welcome from the crowd and flashed his glittering smile with joy. He turned around briefly and waited for his bodyguard to step out as well: a tall, pale young man with long black hair and pure white eyes. Prince Lee whispered something to his companion, Neji, who nodded seriously, and they started up the steps as the driver headed off. A dark green outfit covered him, and was fastened by a red belt. His wide, dark eyes scanned everything, topped by his infamous eyebrows and bowl-cut hair. Neji wore a simple black and white outfit with a single band wrapped around his forehead just above his startling eyes. When the pair arrived at the top of the steps, the King did his customarily loud greeting of, "Welcome, Prince Lee and Hyuuga Neji of the Earth Kingdom!"and the two teens bowed.

"Your Highness,"Prince Lee returned with a nervous, but polite, smile. "It is very good to be here. Thank you very much for inviting me to be considered for your lovely daughter's hand."He thanked the queen as well, and then a swallow of anxiety could be heard as he turned his dark eyes on Sakura. Suddenly, without warning, he darted towards her, dropped to one knee, and clutched her hands in his, "Lady Sakura, even if you should choose not to marry me, I will protect you with my life!"Neji put a hand to his forehead in muffled dismay, and Sakura blushed slightly.

"Th-th-thank you very much, my Prince,"she stuttered with a smile, tipping her head as he stood. Her jade eyes remained fixed on the ground and slightly hidden by her pale pink locks. TenTen stepped out and locked eyes with Neji, a blush immediately flushing her cheeks, before she quickly tore her eyes away and led the two to their respective quarters. Neji remained silent, and Lee turned to gaze at Sakura over his shoulder as he walked away.

The crowd, knowing the guests to have all arrived, dissipated and everyone went on about their lives. But still, speculation about the suitor to be chosen was on the lips of the entire kingdom.


	3. III: Ready

Shining Sovereignty

**AN: Well, I've decided to begin stockpiling chapters. I'll have at least one back-up chapter for the time being, and hopefully they'll be posted on a more reasonable basis than in the past. Dx Sorry times a billion!**

Chapter III: Ready...

Breakfast the day following the arrival of the suitors was certainly different from the norm, with the seating arrangements being: King Ouken at the head of the table, with Queen Takara on his right and Princess Hazumi on her right, and Prince Lee on her right and Prince Sasuke on his right, and on King Ouken's left was Akiko, then Sakura, then King Kakashi then Prince Naruto. King Ouken talked loudly with King Kakashi, who responded politely in his low voice; Prince Lee smiled and listened just as politely as little Hazumi chattered on and on, but snuck the occasional glance up at Sakura. Prince Naruto also would get into the occasional loud conversation with either the King or with Hazumi, and Sasuke stared silently at an unnerved Sakura, who did her best to avoid his gaze; Takara and Akiko would occasionally input their thoughts into one of the conversations, or pause to scold Hazumi for some thing or another; TenTen and Neji remained silently behind their respective charges, with TenTen stealing the occasional peek, and with Neji staring stoically forward. But TenTen knew that he watched her from the corner of his fascinating eyes. When the meal was finished, King Ouken, Queen Takara, and Princesses Akiko and Hazumi headed off to their various tasks: His Highness had court matters to attend to, Her Highness was having a tea party with some Ladies of the region, Princess Akiko had violin lessons, and Princess Hazumi had mathematics and writings to work on with her tutor. Sakura, followed by TenTen, led her suitors to a sitting room for them to, well, sit and talk.

The room was awkwardly silent for a time, before Naruto opened up the conversation with a poor joke that induced him to maniacal laughter and everyone else to just shift even more uncomfortably. Prince Sasuke leaned closer to her, though, and whispered, "Some people just have no composure," and she smiled slightly.

"Princess Sakura!" Lee suddenly burst out, blushing, with Neji's presence always lingering behind him, "How do you fare with all of this sudden change in your life? It must be very unnerving to have all of us sitting here vying for your hand in marriage." The question had such good intent in it that Sakura smiled much more freely and leaned forward to answer.

"It certainly is different, but I'm looking forward to the ultimate change that this is all going to lead to. My elder sister is looking into marriage, too, but my father didn't go to such extremes for her," she took note of that and pondered it for a moment, before deciding that maybe these young men may also try for her sister just as much as she, and her father figured as much as well.

"I can imagine that she is certainly just as lovely and available as yourself, so that definitely is something to wonder about," King Kakashi commented, watching her with that single, dark, expressionless eye. "But knowing your father as I do, he obviously has some sort of plan in mind, or else he wouldn't have set up a situation such as this. I'm sure it will come to light eventually." Sakura smiled and nodded, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs in a nervous gesture as she felt Prince Sasuke's gaze always on her.

Prince Naruto spoke up again after another few moments of silence, "So... what's your favorite color, Princess?" He seemed so awkward as he said it that it was endearing, and she smiled just as she had for Lee, even chuckling ever-so-slightly.

"I'm quite fond of red, Prince. What about you?"

He smiled back widely, and stated the obvious, "I like orange!"

Prince Lee contributed with a grin, "Green is definitively my favorite color! It is a color I associate with youth and life!"

King Kakashi saw no harm in joining in, "Blue is nice, but I'm not partial to any color in particular."

Prince Sasuke was last to speak as he added, "I like red as well, Princess."

She turned and smiled at him, and the conversation seemed to flow more smoothly from there for the next few hours. The time passed so quickly, that Sakura was startled when TenTen came in and whispered the hour in her ear. "Oh dear!" the Princess declared as her maid fetched short glances at the bodyguard across the room. "It's exceptionally late, and I must be getting to bed now. If you gentlemen will excuse me..." she stood and curtsied, and smiled as each suitor stood as well and headed over to kiss her hand before she left the room (Kakashi even briefly removed his mask!).

As she left, the young men all talked amongst themselves, except for Prince Sasuke, who listened intently to everything around him. As he listened, he caught part of Sakura's conversation with TenTen: "≈bath is ready, my lady. I've just finished drawing the water. If you'd like me to, I can go get you the special herbal soaps."

"That won't be necessary. I think I'll just relax, soak, and think for a good time. I certainly need to do a lot of thinking for the next month or so..."

"Alright, my lady..."

And they were out of earshot, but the Prince had heard all he needed to, and slipped out when everyone was preoccupied.

"I don't trust him, Prince Lee," King Kakashi mumbled, and received an uncharacteristically serious nod from the usually jovial prince.

"He certainly does not give off an aura of being trustworthy... I believe that it would be wise for us all to keep our eyes on that young man... I sense him being up to nothing good for the Princess..."

"Good plan... Hey, Prince Naruto! What's your opinion of Prince Sasuke?"

"He's a snake in the grass! I wouldn't trust him with a single coin≈he'd probably stuff it in his pocket soon as I turned my back." The two other suitors nodded solemnly and stared at the door that the suspicious prince had snuck out of.

But he was already long gone, smiling to himself as he discretely set about on his plan.

As Sakura slipped into her bath, TenTen picked up her clothes and walked out of the door... and nearly dropped her basket and fell in shock as she bumped into Prince Sasuke. "M-my prince!" she stammered, staring immediately at the floor. "What can I do for you? My lady is in the bath right now..."

"Oh, is that so? Well, that's certainly unfortunate, because I had hoped to sit down and talk with her at more length..." he trailed off with disappointment.

"Well, I can ask her if she would let you sit in with her for a little while as she relaxed, if my Prince would like that..."

"If you could, I would be very grateful. I don't believe I caught your name. What is it?"

"I-I'm called TenTen, my Prince..." She gasped in shock as he gripped her chin gently and tugged her face up to meet his, but she forced herself to avert her eyes just in time to avoid his. "My Prince, I..."

"Why do you avoid my gaze, TenTen?" he asked her in an unreadable tone as he released her face.

"It is impolite to look into the eyes of my lady's suitors, sir..."

"Ah, I see... Well, I'm no one to interfere with proper manners... Please ask Princess Sakura if I would be allowed to sit with her, if you would."

"Yes sir, I will right now..." and she turned and slipped back within the door into the well-lit room. A few moments later, she came back out. "My lady welcomes you in for a moment or two, my Prince. She is in need of time to think and relax, though, so your visit may have to be cut short..."

"Yes, thank you, I understand." He smiled to her and a shiver ran down her spine as she walked away. He knocked and was beckoned to enter, and took in the room. Candles lined the walls and provided plenty of dancing light in the small, pure white room. A cloudy curtain wrapped around the length of the tub where the princess sat, but it had been pulled back enough for her head to be visible, surrounded by puffy white bubbles that seemed to almost match her milky skin.

"Hello, Prince Sasuke. My maid said you wanted to speak with me?" Her voice was curious as he took a seat on the edge of the tub and smiled down at her.

"Yes, I just felt as though I wasn't able to speak with you as much as I would have liked to during our sitting earlier..."

"Well, I'm sorry if you felt neglected, Prince Sasuke--!"

"Please, there is no need for the title; Sasuke will be just fine."

"Oh... alright, Sasuke..." she smiled nervously up at him, his obsidian eyes staring down at her. A smile was on his lips, but there was none in his eyes.

"This reminds me a little of that night at Prince Lee's party, when we were in the garden..." he trailed off nostalgically, and she was reminded as well.

She had stood on a bridge in the moonlight, the sounds and smells of the garden surrounding her as she smiled down on the peaceful pond reflecting the moonlight, and saw another shadow step up next to her own on the reflected bridge. Prince Sasuke, much the same as he was now except a few years younger, looked into her eyes just as he did on the lip of the tub, and she stared back, startled. Just as that night had been her first meeting with Prince Lee, it had been her first with Prince Sasuke as well. "Princess Sakura of the Lite Kingdom," he had greeted, bowing without pulling his eyes from hers. "I'm Prince Sasuke of the Fire Kingdom. It is a pleasure to finally meet you..." He stood and stared at her still, then leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but then drifted closed as she was pulled deeper into the kiss...

And she felt herself being kissed again, in the present. But she didn't open her eyes, merely leaned into the kiss more and slipped her wet and soapy arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her slightly from the water. His eyes were open, and he watched hungrily as her breasts peaked out of the suds. Perky and pointed pink nipples stood erect with her arousal, and he felt his own arousal growing in his pants, but knew that would be taken care of later. He allowed one of his arms to slip around from her back and graze a nipple, and she moaned passionately into his mouth, coming more out of the tub and arching her back. Considering that permission, he took that nipple between his thumb and index finger and tweaked it slightly, feeling her pleasure in his mouth as she sucked his lower lip and moaned again and again as he stroked the bud as well. He took his other hand and slipped it further down her back, lightly dragging his fingers across the sensitive skin of her lower back, then brought it back up and tucked it under her arm, pulling her up further out of the water. She willingly complied and he then quickly slid it down towards her womanhood and it's guarding pink curls before she pulled away from the kiss.

"Prince!" she breathed, grasping his hands quickly and pushing them away with a heavy blush on her cheeks as she realized how exposed she was. She grabbed a firm hold of the curtain and pulled it the rest of the way closed and asked him to leave as politely as she could, being as breathless as she was, and sunk further into the bubbles and water.

Smiling, Sasuke nodded and turned to leave, the gust of wind from when he opened the door blowing out the flame on several candles. The door closed, and Sakura sighed deeply. "Sasuke..." she moaned a moment later, as she rubbed rhythmically at her clit beneath the water, stroking her nipple just as the prince had. Her back arched and she was almost entirely out of the water as she finished, gasping and moaning and breathing heavily before she rested herself back down in the water breathlessly, and closed her eyes in pleasure from the afterglow of her orgasm. And unbeknownst to her, the door opened and closed again as Sasuke actually slipped out and quickly made for his rooms to relieve his straining erection with his hand and thoughts of violating the princess in the tub.


End file.
